


Съельская местность

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack, Dark, Gen, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: поедание затейливо приготовленных частей персонажа при нем самом.
Kudos: 2





	Съельская местность

**Author's Note:**

> название является интеллектуальной собственностью переводчиков субтитров к соответствующей серии "Торчвуда", и за него им - пожизненный респект. 
> 
> ФБ-2011.

Посреди ночи Райне захотел перевернуться на левый бок, обнаружил, что привязан к кровати, и тут же проснулся.  
\- Не рыпайся, - посоветовали из темноты, когда он попытался проверить веревку на прочность. Райне замер и пригляделся – в углу стоял мужик с огроменным тесаком.  
Хозяин постоялого двора. Ой, не стоило пить его дармовую медовуху, то-то так срубило…  
\- Всякие тут шастают, - сказал мужик. – Мало ли что.  
\- Мало ли, - согласился Райне и начал превращаться.  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, веревки затрещали, но выдержали, только больнее впились в запястья и щиколотки. Райне подергался туда-сюда, но сил разорвать путы не хватало. В десять раз этот урод их намотал, что ли?!  
\- Корабельные, - пояснил хозяин и – видно было обостренным ночным зрением – просиял, как начищенная монетка. – Жена! Зови всех! Я говорил, это йома!

Кровать с Райне перенесли в кухню.  
Руки у него были связаны все теми же корабельными канатами, а ноги вязать толку не было: ноги ему оттяпали первым делом. И, не обращая внимания на бесконечный вой, тут же их разделали и сварили в большом котле, приправляя лавровым листом и молотым перцем.  
Райне рычал, глядя на свои торчащие из котла пальцы с пожелтевшими ногтями.  
Срезы быстро затянулись, но оставалось только бессильно скалиться от злости: Райне не умел, как иные йома, отращивать потерянные конечности. А приживлять обратно было нечего: сквозь приоткрытые двери он видел обеденный зал и то, как сельчане с молитвами и песнопениями поедали его любимые синие лапы, исходившие немало таких поселков. Даже костный мозг высосали, сволочи…  
Райне снова рассвирепел и забился. На грохот кровати пришел хозяин постоялого двора:  
\- Не серчайте, господин бог, - сказал он, - только больно уж вы шумите.  
И приложил йома скалкой по голове.  
Мир померк.

А хорошая была идея, думал Райне, наблюдая за тем, как хозяйский сынок глодает запеченные в тесте пальцы его правой руки, смачно облизывая суставы.  
Прийти в глухую деревеньку, остановиться на постоялом дворе, обжиться. Может, жениться на ком… а потом помаленьку подъедать старых и немощных.  
Ну, чтобы по-человечески.  
Кто знал, что люди тут с ума посходили? Поклоняются йома, как богам, людоеды хреновы. Путников жрут. А теперь и его вот…  
Райне, водруженный на подставку посреди стола, яростно клацнул зубами: за неимением рук и языка на большее был не способен.

Последним делом ему отрубили голову. До этого, правда, пришлось выслушать нудные моления, гимны силе йома, которая теперь перейдет к этим уродам, так что Райне был почти рад, когда хозяин - в неизвестно где взятой златотканой плащанице - высоко занес тесак.  
Райне зажмурился. Сейчас снесет ему полчерепа – а потом еще и мозги с лезвия будет слизывать, чтоб ему в аду гореть…  
Мир померк.

\- А-а-а-а-а-а-ай, блядь! – заорал Райне, просыпаясь в лесу.  
Ощупал руки-ноги – все на месте, и голова целым куском.  
Не стоило выжирать столько медовухи: приснится – подушкой не отмахаешься.  
Впереди лежало село, где йома собирался осесть и промышлять еще с годок. Тихое, глухое.  
Райне встал и зашагал обратно, в Лидо.  
Ну их, глухие села. Мало ли, что у людей на уме.  
В Лидо, правда, недавно завелся некий Потрошитель, разделывающий шлюх почем зря… но хоть йома-то он не трогает!


End file.
